


Sun of Amber

by Sue91



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue91/pseuds/Sue91
Summary: (I am a  young Chinese fanwing .I'm not so good at English. So I might have some grammar mistakes.)The Sun of amber , a story about Cricket and Sundew's relationship .The sentinel Au .(I really like Blue& Cricket and Sundew&Willow, but I still love to ship Sundew&Cricket together .)





	Sun of Amber

Cricket liked Sundew's eyes.

It was waves of green leaves mixed with broken gold. Like her name, Sundew, sunlight with dewdrop. Anger often burned there, but she knew what a soft heart lay beneath the surface of her anger.

And Sundew would describe Cricket's eyes as amber, reflecting kindness，curiosity and a bit of rebellion. Hidden behind her gold-rimmed glasses were the eyes of Athena's owl, ancient but young ， full of wisdom. 

The young sentinel had great fighting skill. She is an excellent planner, strategic and thoughtful, and knows the plants and insects that can help her gain an edge in difficult situations. 

Oh yes, Sundew loves natural weapons and is an expert in using aggressive insects and plants as weapons.  
You know, the green-eyed ocelot is not a playful creature.

Cricket, her guide, is more scientific, with chemistry and biology her favourites.  
She was fascinated by science and invention, always eager to learn new things.  
If not fighting, the laboratory and library will take her heart.  
But she was not weak at all, dragons who never felt the power of her claws has no right in a position to judge her fighting power.  
After all, owls are birds of prey.

Cricket, as Sundew joked, USES books rather than scalpels in combat.

Yes, Cricket prefers to solve problems peacefully. She doesn't like violence or conflict. She wants the best for most dragons.  
And Sundew who's always hot blooded , her anger and pain sometimes overshadowed her intellect.  
Then Cricket would use her own spirit to get into Sundew's Mind-scope jungle , to wrap up the angry soul and calm her mood.

Sundew loved her for her blend smell of ancient books, apples and cinnamon, and how did Cricket not love her for the wild scent of the jungle?

They are a perfect pair, and their Spiritual Bond makes them one.

All dragons say that. They are soul mates.

Cricket thought so too, until that day.

That day ,she saw her golden-green flame burn out.

That day , the invisible bond was broken forever.

Cricket's last thought, before being threw into the abyss by great pain, was that morning, the green-eyed ocelot with the amber owl perched on its back, and Sundew, smiling, dropped a kiss on her ear.

She remembered the last sentence Sundew had said to her --

"Cricket, don't worry about me, I swear I'll come back."

This is the first time you've lied to me, Sundew, She thought.

Then Cricket plunged into complete darkness.


End file.
